


Ink x Error

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dom and Sub, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: These characters do not belong to me.Ink! Sans belongs to ComyetError! Sans belongs to: Loverofpiggies





	

Ink returned home in the most irritable of moods. His bones were hot and he couldn’t get out off his clothes fast enough. Stripping down to a tee shirt and his pants, he kicked his shoes off, continuing the trail of clothes to his bedroom. God dammit! He was in heat again. The last time this happened Error got a little overzealous and made Ink cry from too much pleasure but fuck did his tongue feel amazing. Error’s tongue, or should he say _tongues_ , drove Ink up the wall. Ink blushed at the thought of his lover’s tongue. Damn this heat! Ink almost collapsed on the stairs heading to his room because he was thinking about it so much.

He kneeled on the stairs as he held onto the rail and strokes his pelvis gently, shivering under his own touch. He had to get to his room before he continued or before Error walked in on him. Ink gathered himself quickly and hurried to his room. Just as soon as he got there, he could hear Error on the other side of the door. “I-Inky…uh…ngh! I…Ink!” He could hear Error moaning his name, and he was pretty loud about it.

Ink blushed when he could smell a familiar scent comming from their bedroom. It was so familiar..what was it…? Ink’s face lit up in a rainbow hue. Error’s heat. He could smell it. It smelled nice but he has never taken notice of it until now! He wondered if Error could smell his as well. Probably not, because he was far to busy engulfed in his lewd thoughts to even realize Ink was home.

Good.

Ink smiled and stripped off his shorts then pushed open the door. Error was laying in bed, his slippers on the floor, his jacket tossed to the side of the bed, his shirt was pulled up and his shorts were pulled down. He had one hand on his ribs and the other on his cock, tugging at it roughly as he moaned. “Oh, Error…starting without me? How naughty…~” Ink said in a soothing voice that seemed to scare the life out of Error.

“AH! W-What are you doing home?!” He tried to cover himself up as he blushed. He clearly didn’t even notice Ink comming in until he heard his voice. Ink walked over to Error and he also took notice that Ink didn’t have his shorts on. He was about to ask him why until he noticed the smell of Ink. Ink saw that Error noticed the smell and couldn’t help but blush. Ink stood between Error’s legs and smiled down at him.

Error started to get up until Ink pointed at him. “No, no…lay back down…I didn’t tell you to get up…” Ink tilted his head slightly as he smiled while Error obeyed and leaned back. Ink got down to his knees and took Error into his mouth. Error shudders quickly and gripped the bed sheets as he moaned loud. The heat of Ink’s mouth nearly drove him to the edge but he pushed his orgasm back. He wanted to savour Ink’s mouth on his throbbing cock but when Ink pulled away, Error grew confused. “W-Wha–” Ink quickly interrupted him. “Beg for it.” He stroked his shaft gently and licked it, Error shudders again.

Dammit Ink…“P-Please…” Error mumbled at his looked away. “Please what, baby~?” Ink smiled patiently at him. Error mumbled again. “You have to speak up. I can’t hear you, sweetheart.” Ink gently climbed on top of Error and cupped his cheek. “And look at me when you speak~” Ink demanded in a soothing but stern tone. Error looked up at Ink as he blushed with a pleading look in his sockets. “P-Please…s…suck me off…” Ink nearly snapped as he hovered over Error’s cock. He enjoyed it very much that Error was being so cute and obedient tonight. “Alright~” Ink got back down between Error’s legs. “But you aren’t allowed to cum unless I say so. That’s punishment for not wait until I get home.” Ink smirked and swallowed Error’s cock. Error threw his head back and cried out.

How was he not supposed to cum with Ink deep throating him like this!? “I-Ink!” Ink pulled back and rubbed it. “Does that feel nice sweetie~?” He licked his shaft slowly and gently. Error shivered and blushed as he covered his eyes with his arms. “Y-Yes…M-Mommy…” Ink smiled. “That’s a good boy.” He swallowed his cock again and rubs his tongue against the shaft. Error arched his back and moaned louder as he drooled slightly while Ink moved his head back and forth on the throbbing member. Error tried so desperately not to cum but Ink’s mouth was so good that Error started to thrust his hips. Ink pushed his hips down and pulled his mouth off of the member then straddled his waist.

“M-Mommy, I’m going to cum…” Error gripped the sheets, his legs were shaking hard. “I told you that you weren’t allowed to cum. Do you need that ring again?” Ink grinds on the member that trembled and throbbed at the wet folds that started to form. Ink slowly lowered onto it, prodding the tight entrance to his wet ecto pussy. Ink moaned softly as he blushed and Error whined. “N-No! I don’t want the ring!” Ink smiled and kissed Error. “Then behave.”

He lowered himself down and moaned as he arched his back. Error sat up and grabbed his hips, pushing him down faster as he cried out a little. Ink purred at the overstimulating pleasure he was receiving and tried hard not to cum but Ink’s tight muscles were squeezing him tight, it was almost too difficult for him not to cum. Ink smiled as his lover, whimpered and shivered while he wrapped his arms around Ink.

“Be good boy and don’t cum yet~” He kissed his skull and Error nodded, trying to hold out while Ink started to move on his cock. Ink moaned and held onto Error and he tried not to thrust up into Ink, letting him be in control. Ink pushed Error back down onto the bed as he rode him faster and Error kept his hands on Ink’s legs while they both moaned loud.

Ink grabbed Error’s ribs and rubbed them. He bit his lip and tried to keep his hands on Ink’s femurs as he looked down, he could feel Ink tightening up around him and felt the wetness drowning his cock. Ink was going to cum and Error was holding out as much as he could but he knew he was going to cum before Ink. “I-I can’t…hold out!!” Error tossed his head back and thrusts up into Ink hard, releasing his load as he tensed up.

Ink shoved his hips down and rode Error has he continued to cum. Ink knew he was going to cum at any moment but he wanted Error to suffer his punishment. “I told got not too until I say so!” Error cried out, he was too sensitive while Ink rode him harder and tightened up around him more. “P-Please! I…I’m sorry!” Error whines and gripped Ink’s legs.

Ink stroked his bones faster as he moaned then tilted his head back. The burning sensation in his bones was becoming too much for him. He felt it. He was going to reach his peak. “N-Next time…be a good boy!” Ink pinned Error’s hands above his head as he slammed himself down on Error’s cock and cried out hard, trembling and shivering from the overwhelming pleasure that was washing over him. Error, himself, pumped out about load as he bit his bottom jaw. Ink panted and laid down on Error as he let go of his arms. He kissed Error lightly as he smiled. “We aren’t done yet, sweetie..” Ink smiled. Error nodded and blushed. “Y-Yes…Mommy…”


End file.
